


Happiest Place on Earth

by Gannicus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gannicus/pseuds/Gannicus
Summary: Cas and Dean go on a trip to Disneyland together. Dean doesn’t want to admit how he feels about Cas, but it’s getting harder to hide it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	Happiest Place on Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JimmyMcGill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmyMcGill/gifts).



> It’s basically canon but I added Cas having wings when they live in the bunker because I like it better that way

“So Dean, now that you’ve defeated yet another vampire, what will you do next?” Sam grinned, accepting a beer from Dean’s outstretched hand and cracking it open. 

“I’m gonna go to Disneyland!” Dean said, taking a long drink from his own bottle. His eyes fell on Cas as he said it, who was already staring intently at him in that way of his. At the last word, Cas’s eyebrows furrowed and his head tilted to the side. 

“Why would you want to go to Disneyland?” Cas asked, stepping out the way as Sam walked past him and out of the kitchen to adjust the bunker’s thermostat. 

Before he answered, Dean allowed himself one tiny moment to stare into the angel’s eyes. Not even living in the bunker together and seeing each other everyday lessened that strange, swooping feeling in his stomach when he did. 

A flap of wings interrupted his thoughts, and Cas was gone. 

Dean took a long pull from his beer, absentmindedly running his tongue along the bottle’s lip. 

The beer was just finished by the time Cas came back. He started talking as soon as he heard the familiar swoop of wings. 

“Cas, man, it was a joke.” 

“A joke?” Cas replied slowly. He was still wearing his trench coat, but his dark messy hair was obscured. Dean barked a laugh. Cas was wearing a pair of Mickey ears. 

“No!” Dean said as soon as Cas’s hand moved up to take them off. “Don’t. Keep ‘em on. It’s a good look for you.” 

Cas slightly narrowed his eyes, but let his hand fall to his side. 

“But you were joking about Disneyland,” he said seriously. Despite his best efforts, Dean couldn’t match Cas’s expression. He covered his mouth with his hand and tried not to look too long at the ears. “This is what people wear there. I don’t need it if we’re not going.” 

Dean’s first instinct was to tell his friend that he was adorable, but he bit it back. This was his friend. Friends were good. More was not. But that didn’t mean he couldn't make the most of this. It was just a funny situation. That was it. 

“Actually, you know what?” he said, involuntarily taking a step towards Cas. A tuft of dark brown hair was sticking out on the side of the angel’s head, displaced by the Mickey ears. Dean’s hand itched to adjust it. He shoved his hand into his jean pocket instead. “I always kinda wanted to go to Disneyland. See the old rat trap.” 

“I think he’s a mouse, actually,” Cas said automatically. 

“Right.” 

The next morning, Dean and Cas had the Impala packed for California. Sam stood outside the car as they got in, waiting to wave them off. 

When Dean had told Sam the night before that they were planning to go to Disneyland, he’d expected a totally different reaction. Actually, he hadn’t even expected a particular reaction. He was just surprised by the way Sam had responded, and he wasn’t sure he liked what Sam said. 

“I’ve actually already been to Disneyland. Back when I was at Stanford,” Sam had said from his computer when Dean came into the room and jumped unceremoniously onto the bed. 

“Well then you can be our tour guide, Sammy. I know you like to show off your knowledge of everything.” Sam rolled his eyes in response but didn’t bother to retort. Instead, he turned towards Dean and smiled conspiratorially. 

“Besides, I think you and Cas could use a little vacation time alone. See what happens.” 

Dean looked down at the bed, his face burning. 

“What are you talking about, Sammy?” he had muttered, but Sam had just shaken his head and smiled. 

Now Dean was avoiding Sam’s eyes as he lifted his hand in a weak wave and put the car in drive. He turned the radio up loud and shook off his thoughts, shooting Cas an easy smile as they drove away. His heart thumped when Cas smiled back. 

They made it to Anaheim in less than 24 hours, since Cas could take the wheel while Dean slept in the passenger seat. By the time they started passing Disneyland billboards, Dean had to admit he was getting excited. The food at Disneyland was supposed to be awesome. 

The plan was to find a motel in the city, but Dean found himself driving closer to the park anyway. Cas had been alive for eons and he’d never been to Disneyland. They had to do it right. So instead, Dean found himself pulling up to a giant hotel building that advertised free shuttle service to the parks. 

“Give us a room with one queen,” he told the girl at the desk, adjusting the leather duffel bag on his shoulder. She was wearing a Nightmare Before Christmas Disneyland button on her suit jacket. 

It wasn’t until she looked back and forth between Dean and Cas that Dean realized the implications of asking for one bed. It’s not like she would guess he was staying with an angel who didn’t need to sleep. 

“I think couple’s trips to Disneyland are so romantic,” she said, smiling encouragingly at Cas. His eyebrows furrowed and he turned to look at Dean. 

“He just wanted to go to Disneyland. His father never took him as a child,” Cas said, as if that explained anything. Dean rubbed his hand across the back of his neck, and it was starting to feel like he was on fire. 

“Just give me the keys,” he said gruffly, smiling weakly at the girl as an afterthought when he realized how unfriendly he sounded. She never lost her friendly expression, handing him a little white envelope with two keycards inside. Dean’s stomach clenched when out of the corner of his eye he caught her wink at Cas as they left. What did she think this was, some kind of honeymoon? 

He ignored the twinge of longing that the idea brought with it. 

As soon as Dean opened the door of their room, a new tension settled in his shoulders. He’d be staying here alone. With Cas. At night. He barreled into the room, tossing his bag onto the bed and backing away from it while Cas followed his example. 

“Let’s hit the rides, huh?” He said, slapping his hand on Cas’s shoulder. 

“That is why we came,” Cas said neutrally, looking at Dean’s hand on his shoulder longer than was probably necessary. Dean swallowed, still feeling the warmth from Cas’s shoulder in his hand as he pulled away. 

Son of a bitch. 

The metal detector at the park’s front gates beeped, shrieking its protest as soon as Dean stepped through. 

“Sorry, did you make sure and empty your pockets?” an employee in a khaki vest and skirt asked cheerily. Dean glanced at her nametag, written in blue Disney-style font. 

“Listen, Maggie,” he said, putting on his most charming smile and making direct eye contact with her. “I got a couple things I need to have with me. It’s alright, I’m FBI.” 

Cas stood on the other side of the gates, already having flown into the park. He’d offered to take Dean with him, but flying with Cas was an experience Dean preferred to save for never again. Now he realized he was dumb to turn down the opportunity. He caught his angel- the angel’s- eye, just slightly jerking his head back in a signal. Judging from the way Cas disappeared, Dean hoped he’d gotten the hint. 

“Well, we actually don’t allow anyone to carry weapons, Sir,” Maggie said, her professionalism unswayed by Dean’s batting eyelashes. 

“Fine, hang on.” Dean turned and left the way he came, walking back through the lines of people until he found Cas waiting for him. 

“You should’ve let me carry you, Dean,” Cas said, raising his eyebrow. 

“Whatever, man,” Dean said, ignoring curious and alarmed glances from passersby as he pulled out his gun and a knife and handed them to Cas. “Take care of these for me.” The sight of Cas tucking the weapons into his trenchcoat while wearing the Mickey ears again was too much. Dean gripped his shoulder in what he hoped was a casual gesture, chuckling. “Catch you in there.” 

He got back in line, and this time he met Cas in the park. 

“Put these on,” Cas said as he walked up, holding something at his side. Dean immediately resisted. 

“I’m not wearing those,” he said, shoving the ears away from himself with his hand. They were normal ears, except they were covered in silver sparkles. “Those are for chicks.” 

“They’re silver,” Cas said, shaking his head. “Like you use to kill a werewolf. You like silver.” 

Dean didn’t know what to do with himself. Part of him recoiled in horror from the offending ears, but then there was the tiny voice in the back of his mind. The one that said Cas thought about what you’d like. He got them for you special. Cas was looking at him with his crystal blue eyes wide, waiting for his decision. 

“Give me the damn things,” Dean sighed, shoving them onto his head. 

They made their way through Mainstreet, weaving through the crowd. A sugary, vanilla smell filled the air. Cas’s hand brushed Dean’s as they walked, and Dean’s fingers twitched with the urge to hold it. He didn’t. But he didn’t move further away, either. 

“You like pirates,” Cas said later, when they were walking through New Orleans Square. “I overheard people talking about the pirate ride. Do you want to do that one?” 

“Hell yeah!” Dean replied, grabbing Cas’s arm and steering him towards the ride. It wasn’t necessary. Cas already knew where to go. But it was reason enough to touch him, and Dean was taking it. 

The mild California weather made their time in the line easy, and Dean was happy just to talk to Cas. They rehashed their latest hunt and discussed where they might go in the future. On a whim, Dean took out his phone and snapped a picture of Cas. He stared at the result for a moment, thrilled to have a piece of the day forever. But he snapped back to attention when the line moved forward and he realized he had the real thing next to him, and didn’t need a picture. 

They could smell the water and hear it splashing when the line made it indoors. 

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate’s life for me! 

Cas’s lips moved absently to the song that was playing, and Dean’s heart skipped. He knew the song because of Dean. Dean had forced him into a Pirates of the Caribbean marathon, and hadn’t been sure what Cas thought of it. He must’ve liked it if he remembered the song. His face erupted into a grin as he watched Cas and joined in, singing above the music. 

“See?” he said, leaning into Cas’s ear as he did. “I have good taste.” He’d only leaned in to be heard over the music and the boats splashing in the water, but he froze when he smelled Cas’s hair. The smell was masculine, fresh, but sweet. He caught himself leaning in for another sniff and took a step back. 

To his relief, they followed the line onto their boat, taking their seat on the two-person bench. It was dark, but Dean could’ve sworn he saw Cas scoot closer to him before they lowered the protective bar over their laps. 

Stand up me hearties, yo ho 

As the boat floated along the ride, passing mechanical pirates, Dean tried to pay his usual attention to his surroundings. You never knew when you were in danger. But right now, he was in a different kind of danger. Because Cas’s thigh was just barely touching his. 

The boat passed under a tunnel, with a mechanical dog at the top holding jail cell keys in its mouth. Dean turned to make a joke in Cas’s ear about how he felt about dogs, but Cas must have had a similar idea. They turned their heads and leaned in at the same time, their noses brushing against each other. 

Dean’s heart slammed in his chest when he felt Cas’s warm breath on his face. For a second that felt like a thousand, Dean stared into the oceans of Cas’s eyes. His eyes flitted down to Cas’s pink lips, but he brought them back up right away. That was dangerous. 

“Dean,” Cas whispered, a serious expression on his face that Dean couldn’t read. 

Dean forced a laugh. 

“Sorry, pal,” he choked. He didn’t know whether it was the laugh or the word “pal” that made his throat ache. He turned away and scooted down the bench an inch or two further from Cas. 

They were quiet for the rest of the ride, save for a few of Dean’s attempts to make jokes about the ride. Cas smiled appreciatively, but Dean wondered if he was even listening. Dean hadn’t even heard his own words. They didn’t matter. He told himself if he got another chance, he was damn well gonna take it. 

As they walked around the park and tried more of the rides, they managed to get back most of their easy enjoyment of the day. 

Dean insisted that Cas try a bite of his apple pie flavored churro, even though he knew it just tasted like molecules to the angel. He watched more carefully than he should’ve when Cas’s tongue shot out to lick the sugar off of his lips. 

There was still a hint of tension, and it got worse when the night set in. The park would be closing soon, and they’d be going back to their hotel room. Alone. 

“Attention guests. The fireworks show will be starting in 10 minutes. We hope you enjoyed your day at the happiest place on earth,” they heard blasted through the park. 

“Come on, Dean,” Cas said with authority, pulling for a moment on the sleeve of Dean’s gray flannel. Dean dutifully followed as Cas led them past the Rivers of America, through the park, not stopping until they were in front of the Sleeping Beauty Castle. 

“I asked questions the first time I stopped here,” Cas said in answer to Dean’s raised eyebrows when they stopped. “This is the best place for the fireworks.” 

They found a white painted outdoor table at a little diner and settled there, facing the castle. Their chairs were right next to each other, close enough that two of the chairs’ legs were intermingled. 

The bustle around the park settled when the first colored lights projected onto the castle, and A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes started to play. 

He would never admit it, but Dean’s heart swelled when the first flashes of pink and blue lights exploded in the sky. They were wild and free. And so was he. He could be who he wanted to be. He could be with who he wanted to be with. Couldn’t he? He turned his head to see the colors reflected off of Cas’s skin, turning his face a soft purple. 

He understood why they called it the happiest place on earth today. Today Disneyland was pure magic. But yesterday it wasn’t. And after they left, it wouldn’t be anymore. Because the happiest place on earth couldn’t be anywhere but next to Cas. 

Have faith in your dreams and someday, the music played as the fireworks burst in the sky.   
Your rainbow will come smiling through.   
No matter how your heart is grieving,   
If you keep on believing… 

“Cas,” Dean whispered, turning his body to face the angel. His angel. 

“Dean.” Before Dean could figure out what he was even trying to say, Cas leaned in. 

The fireworks in the sky had nothing on the ones inside Dean when their lips met. 

The dream that you wish will come true


End file.
